


got me on cloud9

by pixieyoshi



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Build-A-Bear, Cravity - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mall Setting, gongtang, help tagging is confusing, how tf do you tag, just cute, just cute boys loving each other and their plushies, kpop, not really tooth rotting fluff but they're cuties, seongmin and taeyoung are plushie parents, seongmin buys a frog plushie, seongminxtaeyoung, seongtae, taeyoungxseongmin, they’re both crushing on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieyoshi/pseuds/pixieyoshi
Summary: With a day off and freedom to roam around the mall for a couple of hours. Taeyoung tags along with Seongmin as he’s on a mission to buy a certain plush. But, who would’ve known that a store would have led to them somewhat confessing to each other.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Kudos: 26





	got me on cloud9

**Author's Note:**

> another seongtae/gongtang fic because they make me soft <3 sorry if there are any grammar mistakes! this was a wip that I decided to finish for wip wednesday :D

“You don’t need to buy anything,” Seongmin reminds Taeyoung. He’s currently dragging the older brunette towards the nearby Build-a-Bear that their mall has set on the second floor. With the weekend under their noses and free for their use. Taeyoung didn’t mind accompanying Seongmin on this small mission of his, but the others were somewhere in the mall with their locations unknown to their minds. “you just have to help me find the frog plushie everyone’s getting. I have to get a bunny suit as well for it.”

“You seem pretty excited for this. Is that why you immediately said yes when the others suggested a mall day?” Taeyoung questions as he’s stumbling slightly behind Seongmin. The shorter boy was increasing his pace as they were getting closer to their destination. Seongmin nods without turning his head back. “I see, well. I can find the bunny suit while you find the plush.”

Seongmin smiles, turning his head back this time. “Thanks! That’ll make my life a bit easier.”

Once they arrived inside the store, the area was larger than most shops as it included multiple stations for setting up the bear. Seongmin runs off without Taeyoung noticing, he only came to the realization that the younger was gone when he turned his head to the left to find his figure gone. When he did find the boy, he was crouched down on the floor squatting which made his body look tinier than ever. He was examining two frogs and all Taeyoung did was wait behind him patiently before saying another word. After Seongmin figured out which one he wanted, he placed the remaining one back into the pile of frogs. He stands up, turning around and finding Taeyoung in front of him. Seongmin almost lets out a screech but is quick to cover his mouth before he embarasses himself in front of all of the workers. “You scared me..” He quietly tells, poking Taeyoung’s chest. “I’m going to go stuff this, are you going to look for the bunny suit?”

Taeyoung nods his head, “Yeah, I’ll be back once I find it.” Seongmin nods his head and goes off on his way. Taeyoung thought it was a bit cute that out of all places Seongmin wanted to go to, it was Build-a-Bear. Now he had nothing wrong with the store, it was basically a place where you can ‘adopt’ cute stuffed animals and take them home. Seongmin fit the concept well and he was enjoying the fact that the boy was having fun himself. Taeyoung watched as he handed the unstuffed frog to the employee, he picked a small heart out of the bin as well and did the heart ceremony to help bring his frog to life. He jumps tinily, kisses it gently and rubs it with love as Taeyoung knew the steps himself. 

Seongmin was cute, that’s all he could think about. But, he had another duty to fulfill which was finding the outfit for Seongmin’s new frog plushie. He walks away from the spot he’s been standing in for the last two minutes and leaves to the clothing section of the store. There’s a lot to choose from, a variety of miniature clothing that went from superhero attire to baseball team shirts. Taeyoung didn’t waste his time looking through those sections and got himself to work. His eyebrows raised his brows once he caught the outfit. There were two versions, pink and white. He picks up both and wanders off to find Seongmin. It doesn’t take long for Taeyoung to locate Seongmin, he’s currently working on the bear’s certificate and it seems as if he got it finished quickly. “Oh Taeyoungie,” He says as he catches the brunette walking towards him, “you found the outfits!”

“I did, which one are you thinking of getting?” He questions, he lifts them in an up and down motion, acting as a balancing scale. Seongmin lets out a tiny laugh from his silly action, “I personally like the white one.”

“Yeah, me too. Thanks for finding it for me.” As he shortly makes up his mind, Taeyoung hands him the suit and walks off to put the other one back. Seongmin makes his way to the register to pay for his items and Taeyoung waits on the side for him to finish as he didn’t want to intervene. Once Seongmin is done with his Build-a-Bear adventure, they exit the store and decide on their new destination: pretzels. “You should adopt a build-a-bear next time if we come back another weekend.”

Taeyoung shrugs his shoulders, “Maybe, I was satisfied with just helping you.”

“Well, it was only a small task. Nothing large.” Seongmin points out, but Taeyoung only gives him another shrug as he still enjoyed his time with the ravenette. “Do you think it’s childish to buy stuffed animals when you’re seventeen?” Seongmin decided to not get a box with his purchase as he wanted to flaunt his new plush. 

The brunette shakes his head, “No, if they make you happy why hold yourself back.”

“Okay...just wanted to ask..” 

“I think it’s cute,” Aa they finally arrive at the pretzel stand, Taeyoung removes his wallet and begins to order Seongmin’s preference and his own. Which were cinnamon and pepperoni bits with a large cup of lemonade. Seongmin doesn’t respond as Taeyoung is occupied with his conversation towards the employee in front of him. “a bunny with a bunny, well. Technically it’s a frog in a bunny suit, but, maybe I should get a bunny next time then? Name it after you.”

Seongmin pokes Taeyoung’s side, he can only smile as he knew the suggestion most likely resulted in the younger becoming shy. He walks towards the boy, pinching one of his cheeks while he whines. After receiving their food, Taeyoung hands Seongmin his bag of pretzels and they find a place to sit. Once they’re situated, Taeyoung grabs Seongmin’s plushie and places it in between them. “Look, it’s like we’re its parents.” 

“It has a name.”

Taeyoung’s eyes sparkled as he was reminded of that portion, “Oh yeah. You never told me your plush’s name. Wanna tell me? Did you get the certificate?”

Seongmin places his bag of pretzels on his table after picking one out. He scratches his neck with his free hand, “They said they’ll send it to my email.”

“You didn’t answer my question though?”

“You’ll make fun of me.”

“Seongmin,” Taeyoung starts off. He directs his body towards the boy and ensures that his movement doesn’t result in Seongmin’s plush falling. “I won’t, I know how much you like your new frog so of course I wouldn’t make fun of you.”

Seongmin scrunches his nose out of an unexpected itch, Taeyoung laughs as he finds it cute but cuts off his verbal response as he didn’t want Seongmin to get the wrong picture. “You promise?”

“Promise.”

“It’s Yongie.” Seongmin finally admits, looking down to the plush. “There, are you happy?”

“That’s a cute name,” As Taeyoung gives him a satisfied expression, he turns himself back into his original position and continues to eat his food. They sit in silence for a bit, Taeyoung removes the plastic cover from their given straw and places it into the insert of the lid. He takes a sip of their lemonade and is hit with a sour, yet sweet flavor. As he’s in the middle of gulping down the liquid, Seongmin adds onto his words. 

“I named it after you.”

And there Taeyoung had choked on the concoction of his chewed pretzels that were soaked in lemonade. Seongmin, who stands from his seat to pat his back waits for him to calm down as Taeyoung gestured that he was fine. Regaining his senses, Taeyoung stares down Seongmin. “Really? You did?”

The younger boy takes his seat, “I mean, yeah? When I was at the stuffing station I asked for name suggestions and the employee told me to name it after something I like. So, I did.”

Seongmin is precious, Taeyoung knows he is. By the way he embraces his inner child and isn’t afraid to display it. It’s one of the elements he loves about the boy. Taeyoung places Yongie back into Seongmin’s lap. “We’re going back after we’re done eating. I’m buying a bunny.”

The ravenette only gives him a confused expression, “Why?”

“So I can name it after someone I like, Seongminnie.”

“You’re stupid.” As Seongmin playfully punches Taeyoung out of embarrassment. 

“I know.”


End file.
